bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles
The Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles (漂白剤: 陰陽 歴代史, Hyouhakuzai: Inyō Rekidaishi) is the opening story-line of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi), set during Part I, which serves to introduce the main characters of the tail as well as to explain their origins. It's direct sequel, set during Parts II & III, is known as Bleach: War of the Worlds. The tale initially followed the exploits of Kenji Hiroshi, with appearances from a number of other characters over roughly a century. In 2015 the author undertook an extensive retcon of Parts I and II. As such the tail underwent a number of tweaks and additives, with the new narrative being built around established role-plays done previously. Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka, Kei Yume and Shiju Shūdō are the primary characters. Part I also runs in parallel with the events of the canon manga written by . As such certain arcs take place before, during, or after arcs in the canon. An example is the Haunted by the Past arc, which takes place during the larger . This example has Tōshirō Hitsugaya as the main character, Kenji as primary support, and Sōjirō Kusaka as the main villain. Another example is the Pre-Fullbringer Incident arc, which again follows Tōshirō as the main character, with Kenji and Hiyori Sarugaki serving as support. This particular arc is set during the time-skip imposed by Tite Kubo prior to regaining his powers and defeating . In addition Part I is interconnected with Another Poetic Spartan's Tribulations storyline, beginning before Part I of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) and running in tandem with it right through Part II of the aforementioned. APS' main character, Kei Yume, makes scattered appearances throughout Parts I and II, before becoming a primary character from then onwards as an overall part of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Characters Main Characters *Kenji Hiroshi *Kusaka Kori *Van Satonaka *Kei Yume *Shiju Shūdō Supporting Characters *Anika Shihōin *Anna Satonaka *Jitsuzai Rosenkrantz *Yoshiaki Hiroshi *Ino Hiroshi *Kazuma Nishiki *Visored *Masaki Satō *Nerine Amamine *Mukuro Main antagonists *Kagura *Privaron Espada *Averian Organizations Soul Society *Gotei 13 *Onmitsukidō Kōhai Tochi *Collective Vices Heisekai *Shūten *Jōren *Jouin Chapters Turn Back the Pendulum Soul Society saga Rivalries arc Days of Carnage arc Trickster arc Visored Saga Exiled Prince arc Exiles arc Vagabond saga Wanderer's arc Kagura Strikes saga Machinations arc Temple Master arc Tsuji Crisis arc Winter War saga Haunted by the Past arc Kagamino City arc Fullbringer Incident saga Pre-Incident arc Peri-Incident arc Post-Incident arc Quincy Blood War saga Arrival arc Notes Trivia *Part 0: Introduction Arc of Bleach: Tribulations ran concurrently with . It helped to serve as an Origin Story for Kei Yume (Chronicles). *Another Poetic Spartan jokingly referred the Shiba Tales Arc as the Rosuto Arc. :*Kenji reckoned that this had absolutely nothing to do with the naming scheme of those chapters. Behind the Scenes *Okay, I'll admit I was not thinking when I made the title for this prequel tale. Abbreviate the title and you'll see exactly what I'm talking about.